There is great demand for products that are low-calorie, low sugar (or sugar-free), and/or low fat. Manufacturing “frozen” drinks with such properties, however, has not yet been successfully achieved.
Commercially available frozen coffee drinks, for example, are typically made using a coffee concentrate that is diluted with water then “slushed” in a machine, such as a soft-serve ice cream machine. The product can then be consumed alone or with a creamer.
These soft-serve ice cream machines typically require a minimum of 11-12° Brix. Brix is the percentage of soluble solids, which are commonly sugars. A high Brix value is associated with depressing the freezing point of the beverage. Typically, a low molecular weight sugar alcohol, such as sorbitol, is added to depress the freezing point of the beverage. Unfortunately, however, sorbitol adds a substantial amount of calories to the beverage. Thus, there is a need for a palatable frozen beverage that is low in calories.